Conventional desktop computers are designed with slots or bays to accommodate various internal components of a computer system, such as a circuit board, media drives, power supply, fan, and various ports for connecting the desktop unit to peripheral devices. Access to such internal components, in particular to media drives, is generally provided in a front face of the computer system accessible to a user. The front face may also include a power-on button, ports for connecting peripheral devices, and/or fan vents.
In tower-type desktop systems, the front face is generally greater in height than in width, and slots are typically arranged vertically from top to bottom. Only a limited number of slots accessible from the front face of the computer can be provided in such systems, however, if they are to retain an appropriate size for use in home and office environments.
While various computer components, such as media drives, can be made accessible by providing them as separate units housed outside of a desktop computer, it is desirable to place such components in the housing of a desktop system in order to better protect such components, reduce the number of external wires attached to the computer, and provide a more compact computer system.